Love isn't wrong
by JustAnotherFangirl27
Summary: Link x OC. Not really based on any game. Just drabble really in a made up world. Very fluffly. Rated Teen to be safe. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the gap in Link's curtains and he opened his eyes groggily; there was drool on his pillow and his head hurt. Link sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. Link walked over to the curtains and threw them open, bright sunlight filling his room. The sun was high in the sky, a bright, bloated yellow disk that brought color to everything in his room. Fresh, cool, sharp air flowed in at Link and eased his headache slightly. Young children were playing in the field below Link's window and they looked up and waved at him. Link smiled and waved back, happy that they were too young to know he was the prince of Hyrule, brother of the King. The attention Link received from this bothered him and made him uncomfortable. Link was awkward around people he didn't know, unlike his brother, who was charismatic and had everyone tripping over themselves to please him.

Link sighed and, stepping away from the window, began pulling his nightgown off. Link knew that many a noble was coming to the palace. It was right in the middle of Hyrule and situated between the forest populations of the Kokiri and elves. Many elf nobles, and the elf king himself lived in the palace, with elf servants and commoners coming and going as they pleased. The Kokiri preferred to remain solitary and stay out of the kingdom visits. Very few people knew where the Kokiri sanctuary lay. Only Link, his brother Vlad, the elf King and the elf prince knew the exact location of the Kokiri sanctuary.

Link was standing around only in his underclothing, when he saw his reflection in the big mirror above his drawers. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. Link sighed again; he had slept late and not very well. The castle would be brimming with nobles who would fuss and gossip and stare at Link if he walked by in the halls. Link went to his wash basin and, cupping his hands, splashed cold water on his face. Link pulled a comb through his hair till it was somewhat neat. After, Link rummaged through his dresser and pulled out some ratty servant's clothes. Link knew, that dressed in them, he would look like a servant, and the nobles would avoid him like the plague. As long as they didn't see his deep blue eyes and pointed ears, Hylian trademarks, they would think him a servant. It also pleased Link to think that Vlad would have a heart attack if he saw him dressed like that.

Link and Vlad had once been very close brothers, but in the last year many an event had torn them apart. After Link had saved Hyrule from the darkness that had held it in its grasp, Link's father had slowly torn the two apart. First he had told the kingdom that it was Vlad who had saved Hyrule, but in actuality the darkness had taken over Vlad and Link had had to free him. Link's father also made Vlad king, a fact Link wouldn't have minded in the slightest if Vlad hadn't become selfish, mean and narcissistic. Link wasn't jealous of Vlad, only angry at him lying. The final thing that had torn them apart was Zelda. She was queen now. Link had loved her once and she had loved him back, but when she had seen Vlad's wealth and power as king she abandoned Link and broke his heart.

Link and Vlad had been torn apart by these things, but it got worse when their father had died by poison. Link and Vlad had known it was suicide, but everyone suspected Link, and Vlad felt no need to correct them. Only after Link had begged and grovelled and demeaned himself had Vlad corrected everyone. This was something that had torn a rift in Link's heart that he thought couldn't be repaired.

After that day Link's trust was questioned and doubted by everyone, except the elf king and his son, Relan. Relan was Link's only friend now. Relan had helped him while he was questing to save Hyrule. When they met they became friends quickly, but soon became much more. They became closer than brothers and though Relan was a year Link's senior, Link loved him and trusted him more than he trusted his real brother Vlad. The elf king understood Link and though he was very strict and demanding, he had never once doubted Link's honesty and he always had a kind word to say to Link. Relan and his father had slowly healed the rift in Link's heart and the days where Link became horribly depressed where now few and far between.

Link sighed at the thought of Relan and his father as he began pulling on his servants clothes. Spring had just come and so it was getting warm enough for short clothes. Link pulled on a brown, faded tunic covered in patches, with short sleeves. He pulled on matching brown shorts with a rough jagged edge and tied up a belt around his waist. He pulled on dark brown boots covered in mud and for the final touch a round soft hat that covered his eyes and ears so the nobles couldn't tell he was of Hylian breed. Link knew he couldn't take his sword because that would tip off the nobles that he wasn't who he pretended to be. Link felt uneasy without a weapon on him so he settled for the simple knife most servants carried.

Link walked out the door into an empty hallway. Only servants came down the hallway and they never gave Link any trouble at all. Link walked down the long hallway and slipped in with a group of nobles who were walking down an intersecting hallway. Link chuckled quietly to himself as they reacted just the way he thought they would, politely shying away. Link was left alone as he walked down the maze of castle hallways to the kitchen for an early lunch.

The kitchen was filled with servants busily preparing the nobles' lunch. Link threaded his way through the servants to the back counter in the kitchen. Link smiled as he saw the familiar bundle the chef always left out for him. Link went to the farthest corner in the kitchen and sat down on the floor, the cooks smiled at him because he always ate there instead of with the other royalty.

Link, being a prince, was allowed to eat with the other nobles, but he chose not to. The nobles drank wine and ate many meats and unhealthy foods for almost every meal and that was one thing Link refused to take part in. Link unwrapped his bundled and then his stomach gurgled loudly, embarrassing him and bringing a blush to his cheeks. Link tore into his food hungrily, scarfing down bread, cheese and a sweet strawberry. Link put the cloth from the bundle on the table and headed off to the court of the elf king.

Link was only halfway down the hall that led him to the doors of the throne room, when the voice of king Osirus reached him. What he was yelling was indistinguishable through the heavy stone walls of the palace, but Link knew it wasn't something good.

_What did Relan do now? _Link thought to himself, as he remembered the tongue-lashing Relan got if he did something wrong. _Though it is better than my father, _Link reminisced as he remembered the horrible beatings he and Vlad would get from their father if they did something wrong. That time was over now, and Osirus made it a point to take Link under his wing and give him a talk if he did something bad now. Link chuckled, he and Relan almost always got in trouble now for going on the very top of the castle roof, something they were completely forbidden to do. It was the highest point in over a league and you could see so far that you almost didn't know what you were looking at. Link and Relan loved it up there and, if Relan had no princely duties to attend to, they would go up there almost every day.

Link stopped as the large stone doors opened in front of him and watched as a grim faced Relan stepped out slowly.

Link looked Relan up and down, smirking at his typical elf appearance. Relan had long, shoulder length white hair, except for half of a lock in the front. It was a beautiful cornsilk yellow, the same as Link's hair. His features were sharp, angular and more prominent than any other races'. He had beautiful forest green eyes and sharp pointed ears that were slightly longer than Hylian or Kokiri ears. Elves moved with a certain grace and speed that no other race possessed and Link noticed this as Relan turned to face him.

Link thought Relan looked beautiful even with his ashen face and dark eyes. Relan was normally very fair and petite but his face was white from shock and his ears were burning red from what Link assumed to be anger. Relan's breathing was shallow and he was balling and unballing his hands into fists. Link could see the anger in Relan's eyes and decided to wait before asking what was wrong.

Relan saw Link's concern and his anger softened a little; he breathed in deep and turned down the hall towards the gardens, knowing Link would follow.

Link followed Relan whose boots thumped on the floor as he walked. As always Relan didn't have a speck of dirt on him and he had on the fancy elf clothes he wore every day, but Link knew that if he and Relan went outside Relan would be dirtier than a pig in mud when he came back.

Relan was wearing a silky, long-sleeved, purple tunic with fine stitches making looping patterns across it. He had on tan trousers and black boots with lots of buckles. He had on a polished crystal circlet upon his head. Lastly Link noticed his brown belt and thin elfin sword sheathed to it. On Relan's left side was a satchel that Link knew was brimming with herbs and spices.

Every elf had a talent or skill, Relan's was medicine and a huge knowledge of herbs and spices. King Osirus had a talent for sword fighting and was always hoping Relan would too. But Relan loved picking and discovering new herbs and was usually always in the elfin infirmary talking to the doctors there and learning everything he could.

Relan began calming down when they reached the middle of the hall, and then he turned and said to Link "You slept late. Huh. That's a first."

Link smirked and then gave Relan a playful punch on the shoulder; he responded by sticking out his tongue in a very silly manner. Link burst out laughing and Relan joined in, the anger finally vanishing from his eyes.

"What happened?" Link asked serious again.

Relan turned back, grimly and replied "My dad got angry at me because I lied for my sister, he scolded me and demanded that I tell him where she's been sneaking off to and what she's been doing. I refused to tell him because I promised Saliena I wouldn't."

Link understood immediately, Relan's younger sister had fallen in love with an elf boy who was a wonderful musician. Link and Relan had met him and he seemed kind and trustworthy, but King Osirus did not want the royal blood tainted by commoners. The elf boy, Atef, had played the flute; he was very beautiful, sincere, sensitive and kind-hearted. Relan thought he was a fine young man and knew he would be good to Saliena, but king Osirus refused to listen to what Atef had to say. Osirus threw Atef out and said if he and Saliena ever married they would never be allowed in the castle again. Though Saliena and Atef were Link's age, 14, and not old enough to marry, they were very much in love. Saliena and Link were not extremely close friends, but she was kind to him and so was Atef.

Link's thought were broken when Relan continued speaking, "Me and father got into a big fight, as you could surely hear, and he said he doesn't want to see me until I tell him about Saliena. I know he's disappointed in me but I love Saliena and won't betray her and Atef."

Link looked up and was surprised to see they were at the door to the gardens; he was so engrossed in his thinking he hadn't even noticed them arrive. Link looked at Relan again and saw sadness in place of the anger.

Link thought for a moment and then grabbed Relan's wrist and said, "Come on I have something to show you."

Relan followed Link as he led him into the garden and said, "What?"

"You'll see", Link replied playfully leading Relan past the garden and into the woods beyond.

Link's boots squelched in the mud that still remained from the melted snow, though occasionally he walked on hard ground that was still frozen from the long winter. There was a tiny worn path that Link led Relan along, but after only a few minutes he turned off of it into the thick underbrush of the trees. Relan followed and was surprised to find it very easy walking.

Link stopped when he came to a wall of tree branches hanging down in front of them. He turned and smiled slyly at Relan. Link pushed the tree branches away and pulled Relan along by the wrist.

Relan gasped at what lay beyond the wall of branches. It was a large clearing with a grassy field, trees filled with apples and a clear shining lake. The sun was high and hot here and Relan felt all too warm in his fancy clothes. This was one of the few times Relan was jealous that Link was able to wear servant's clothes.

"It must be magic." Link said smiling at Relan, "I found it in the dead of winter, there was no snow in the clearing and the first blossoms of spring had just popped out. I would say the season here now is summer. I was going to show it to you as one of your birthday gifts, but you looked so sad I figured today was as good as any day."

Relan just smiled at Link and that was thanks enough; Link could tell by the way Relan moved and smiled that there was no anger or sadness or fear left inside him.

Relan turned to Link and excitedly said "I've wanted all winter to go for a proper swim, and now we can. So come on!"

Relan ran towards the water, stripping as he did so, Link followed and when he reached the bank began pulling off his clothing. Link stripped down to his shorts and Relan to his undershorts. They left their clothes on the bank and dove into the refreshing water.

Link and Relan were lying in the grassy field, just relaxing and looking at the clouds. After they had finished swimming they had sat under the apple trees and talked while they dried off. Then they had dressed back in their clothes and, as they saw the peaceful, sunny, blue sky above them, they couldn't help but sink down into the tall, warm, green grass of the field beneath them.

Link inhaled a deep lungful of the fresh air around him and caught the faint scent of the perfume Relan wore. He turned his head slightly and breathed in the familiar smell. Relan smelt like perfume, soap and herbs. The smell was one that he knew well and Link, much to his embarrassment, loved how Relan smelt. Relan saw Link's face turned to him slightly, his eyes closed and a smile stretching across his face. Relan chuckled and Link blushed, turning back toward the sky.

Link thought about Relan and how he loved how the boy smelt and the way he had worked to keep his eyes from wandering to Relan's strong chest and muscles as they were swimming. _I love Relan as a brother _Link thought. But he quickly sat up on his knees when he realized this wasn't true. Feelings Link had thought he had buried months ago came bubbling back up and Link felt a slight bit of shame growing.

Relan sat up quickly, concern for the other boy evident on his face, "What's wrong Link?" he asked turning to him.

Link looked in Relan's eyes and was mesmerized by the deep forest green; his thoughts were racing and his heart pounding. _I loved Zelda once, but never like this_ Link's jumbled mind pieced together. Link turned away and averted his eyes, his face burning with embarrassment and shame as he realized one thing. _I love him _Link thought as his eyes filled with tears.

Relan looked at Link with his green eyes and, with two fingers, lifted his chin so their eyes met. Link looked in Relan's eyes and found that they were saying _I love you too_.

Their faces were just inches apart and something in Link seemed to say _no, this is wrong_. But a tiny part of him said, almost screamed, _love isn't wrong_. Then the older boy's lips were upon his and all Link's doubts and fears and worries were gone. His spine tingled and his heart beat erratically, thumping crazily and sometimes missing a beat altogether. Link tried to suck in as much air as he could when their lips parted, but he still felt breathless as their lips met again. Relan had his arms around Link's neck and was twirling a piece of his hair around one of his fingers. Link's arms were around Relan's waist and he was bunching Relan's tunic under his hand. Link realised this was a real kiss, not a brotherly kiss, and so unlike the kiss he and Zelda had shared. The two boys pulled apart, arms still around each other, breathless and panting.

A thought occurred to Link, driving out all the happiness Relan had given him and he said, "What will your father say?"

Relan looked at Link and whispered, "It doesn't matter what my father will say."

And then their lips met again, and everything was washed from Link's mind. Link felt complete joy as their lips met and parted, taking his breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

Link breathed in deeply, the sweet smell of Relan's perfume filling his nostrils. They were lying side by side in the grassy field and Relan had a smile on his face and love in his eyes. Relan's arms were around Link, whose face was buried in his tunic. Link felt warm and safe near Relan, but even so a thousand thoughts were racing through his mind.

Link wondered what everyone would think of him and Relan if they found out. Even if king Osirus was to accept their relationship, which wasn't very likely, Vlad, Zelda and the nobles wouldn't. They would scoff and jeer and Link and Relan would be the talk of the town. Even if it were kept quiet, and only king Osirus, Vlad and Zelda knew, there was still the matter of who would take the elf throne. If Relan loved Link he could not, for that would guarantee disgrace for the kingdom and Relan's sister loved a commoner and only those with royal blood could take the throne. The problem angered Link and frustrated him, driving away the happy thoughts he felt when near Relan.

Link breathed in again and Relan's scent washed over him, turning his mind to more pleasant things. Link's mind, strangely, turned to his sword, the Master Sword and everything it had seen him through. He could see the sword in his mind, yet he could also _feel_ it. He could feel the shape of the hilt beneath his hands, cool and smooth to the touch. He could feel the hole where the beautiful green jewel sat, embedded in the middle of the Triforce symbol. He knew the sharpness and smoothness of the polished elfin blade and the weight of it in his hand. He knew the thud of sword clashing against sword and the way his feet danced beneath him, to the silent music of his opponent.

Link felt Relan's tunic ripple beneath him and the soft cloth rubbed against his face, turning Link to thoughts of Relan. Link could see Relan in his mind but he couldn't _feel_ him. All he could feel was the faint memory of Relan's soft, smooth lips against his. Link wanted, desperately, to know and memorize the _feel_ of his face, his lips. Link's fingers twitched with the longing, but Link didn't know how to tell Relan this.

Link buried his face deeper into Relan's tunic, feeling the boy's chin on his head. Relan tried to pull away, worried about the boy he held in his arms, but when Link refused he pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his body through his clothes.

Link smiled at the warmth he felt and then he heard Relan's heart beat. It was steady and strong like Relan, though on the outside you only saw a quiet, sensitive, beautiful elf boy. Link felt courage begin to grow in him and it got stronger and stronger until he was overflowing with it. Link's own heart began to thud and then before he could even realize what he was doing, he was kissing Relan. The older boy accepted and kissed back, his heart thudding loudly. Link felt Relan's soft lips against his and took in every detail of the feeling. He took in the feel of how happy he was as their lips came apart and then together again. He felt the strength hidden behind Relan's lips and the breathlessness that their kiss induced. He memorized it all and when they finally pulled apart, breathless and panting, Link could still feel it in his mind.

Relan looked at Link with his soft, green eyes and that was when Link knew he wanted to _feel_ Relan forever in his mind. Their faces were close, but Link pulled away enough to move his arm to Relan's face. He put one finger on Relan's nose and with a smile and nod from Relan, closed his eyes and memorized the other boy's face.

His fingers trailed down Relan's nose to his lips and he let them linger there, feeling Relan's soft skin beneath his hand. He brushed his hand along both cheeks and then to the eyebrows and eyes. He felt the elf boy's sharp, prominent cheekbones and his tall, pointed ears, sharp to the touch. He committed it all to memory and then when his hand came away from Relan's face he opened his eyes. Link saw Relan's eyes, soft and friendly looking back at him. He buried his face in Relan's tunic again and just lay there peacefully.

Relan hugged him tight and whispered in his ear, "I love you, little hero boy"

"I love you too," Link murmured sleepily, "And don't call me hero."

Relan chuckled and, breathing deeply, began to drift peacefully to sleep with Link wrapped safely in his arms.

Moments later, just before consciousness was about to abandon them, Link heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He and Relan sat up to see what had made such a large rustling noise and if they should be concerned by it. What they saw though worried them enough to make all sleepiness and peace they felt abandon them completely.

Staring at them from behind a bush were icy blue eyes that only one Hylian other than Link possessed. Queen Zelda. She looked at them, grinning maliciously, before running off into the direction of the castle.

Link gulped and looked at Relan; they were both thinking the same thing. Zelda must have followed them, for Link had thought he had heard something behind them as they walked, but at the time had dismissed it for an animal. Link felt sure Zelda had seen everything and now she would tell Vlad and King Osirus. After they knew and had yelled at them, Link knew Zelda would tell the nobles and disgrace both their families.

Link sighed and looked down at the ground, he felt no shame or regret about his feelings for Relan. But Link didn't know how the other boy felt and hung his head sadly. Relan got up and pulled Link to his feet, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Link, reassured that Relan didn't feel shame in his feelings, curled his hands into fists and steeled himself to face King Osirus. Relan looked at Link and nodded once. Then the two boys walked, heads held high, to the castle to face those who wished to hurt them.

Standing outside the doors to the elf king's throne room, Link's bravado faltered. Relan slipped his hand into Link's and smiled, completely unafraid to face his father. The doors opened and the boys walked in, hand in hand, up to the throne of the elf king.

"Father," Relan bowed low, his hand still holding Link's. Link bowed low too, but not before noticing how tense and angry the king looked. When the two boys stood again the king's face was red and angry.

"Relan!" he said gruffly, the anger evident in just one word, "Zelda tells me you and Link have been getting a little too close lately."

Relan breathed in deeply and then calmly said "Yes Father, we have been getting close, but I love Link more than any girl I've ever met. I've never felt this way about anyone ever before."

King Osirus looked them up and down, noticing their hands intertwined together and how close they stood to each other. His face grew redder and angrier, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself before talking again.

"Zelda also says she saw you two kiss, is that true?" he asked almost tripping over the word kiss.

"Actually," Relan replied smugly, "we've kissed thrice more than that!"

Link was surprised that Relan was actually talking back and standing up to his father. He felt empowered by it, but also fearful as King Osirus got angrier and angrier.

Just when Link thought the king couldn't get any angrier Relan squeezed his hand tightly and smiled at what he was about to do. Relan then pulled Link close and they locked lips again. Link was more than happy to kiss back as he had always dreamed of being rebellious to King Osirus.

They pulled apart and turned to face King Osirus again. Link knew that now the king was in a deadly rage because his ears were red and his gaze was murder. Relan just smirked and Link chuckled happily at the anger that their kiss caused.

"I forbid you from kissing Link again, you bastard son!" yelled King Osirus.

"I love him, Father, and I would kiss him again!" Relan hissed back icily.

Suddenly King Osirus jumped up and slapped Relan across the face, knocking him to the ground. Then the proud elf king stormed out the door, leaving the two boys alone in a giant throne room. Relan got on his knees and was panting heavily. Link offered his hand and Relan took it, pulling himself up.

Relan was smiling and Link knew he was physically and mentally unhurt from his father's slap. But Link was surprised, for the elf king had never hit Relan before.

Relan walked over to the throne and opened a trunk next to it. He replaced his circlet with a princely crown and placed a cape upon his shoulders. He then sat on his father's throne and beckoned Link to sit. Link sat on his lap and leaned against his chest, feeling the other boy's heart beat. Lying together like this, so peacefully, the two boys fell asleep and left the world of hate and greed for the fair and just dream world. They fell asleep knowing that whatever happened in the future didn't matter, that whatever happened they could get through it together.


End file.
